


Utica And Her Pals Hit The Beach

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Beaches, Best Friends, Day At The Beach, F/F, Girl's Trip, Hawaii, LITERALLY LMAO, Sharks, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Utica and friends go to the beach in Hawaii, but watch out, there's trouble in the water!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Tina Burner/Utica Queen
Kudos: 1





	Utica And Her Pals Hit The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GO TO THE BEACH EACH

Utica, Tina, Brooke, and Vanjie were all excitedly waiting at the gate at the airport. They were going on a girl's trip to Hawaii!

"Aight dis gettin ol I wanna get on da plane now." Vanjie said with an eyeroll.

"It's alright, Vanjie, we'll be in the air soon enough!" Utica reassured her and Brooke and Tina nodded.

"Flight 196 is boarding, repeat, flight 96 is boarding." The girls smiled and rushed onto the plane. They had to sit in the luggage compartment though because it only cost $20 for all 4 of them cuz those hoes were broke af. They got cozy next to the bags and fell asleep, and after getting hypothermia, they were in Hawaii! The squad crawled out of the compartment and were greeted by a warm climate. After getting their bags, the crew caught a rickshaw to the motel by the beach.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Utica said, sweating profusely from having gone below 0 to over 80.

"I know right, this place is so nice, eh!" Brooke said, looking around. It was a one bed tiny room with spider webs all over the place and blood stains all over the floor and walls. What a retreat!

"Let's get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Tina said and they changed into their pajamas and hopped in the musty, moldy bed.

"Goodnight Tina, Vanjie, and Brooke!" Utica said and snuggled underneath the crusty covers.

"Goodnight, Utica!" They said in unison and they all fell asleep curled up next to each other.

-

The next morning, the girls woke up with aching backs because the mattress was hard and stiff. Kinda like a dick.

"Aight ladiez less go to da beach each, let's go get away or whateva da lyrics is ion fuckin know." They all giggled at Vanjie's rapping and changed into bikinis. Utica, however, wore a 1920's swimsuit because a. she always gets sunburnt like a motherfucker and b. ~good Christian gurlz~ don't show off their body.

"Y'all ready?" Vanjie asked and they all nodded. They put on their sandals and grabbed towels and walked to the beach; the motel was right in front of it. Once they got there, they laid their towels out and put on loads of sunscreen but Vanjie put on tanning oil so she could be the glowing goddess that she was. After putting on sunglasses and taking off their sandals, they lied down and soaked up the sun and listened to the smalls waves gently lapping at the shore. 

"Hey it's getting pretty hot, do you guys wanna get in the water?" Tina asked and the krusty krew nodded. They all got up and ran down to the water and dipped into the cool, crystal clear Hawaiian sea.

"This is awesome!" Utica said, beaming.

"Mhm dis coo asl." Vanjie said, latching onto Brooke because she didn't know how to swim even though their feet touched the sand.

"Wanna go farther in?" Utica asked and everyone nodded besides Vanjie.

"Imma actually go back to da towels. See ya." She walked back up to the towels and watched her friends and girlfriend go deeper.

"Woah, watch out!" An extra big wave rolled towards them so they went underwater to dodge it, and it worked.

"Look, a sea turtle, eh!" Brooke pointed down and sure enough, there was a beautiful sea turtle swimming around. This was the greatest vacation ever! Suddenly, they heard Vanjie screaming.

"SHOOOOORK YALLWATCHDAFUCKOUTGETDAFUCKOUTDAWATER!!" She ran over and waved her arms and jumped up and down.

"What's she saying? Something about water?" Utica asked and Brooke shrugged.

"Let's go see-AAAAAAAAH!!!" Before Brooke could finish her sentence, she was dragged under and the water turned red! It was a shark! It came up with Brooke's whole arm in it's mouth and Brooke was nowhere to be found.

"BROOOOOOOKE!!!" Vanjie dove into the water (she knows how to swim now) and pulled a smooth reverse and upper cut the shark right in the jaw.

"NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY BABY!" Vanjie screamed and went to town on the shark. Vanjie kicked it but it opened it's mouth and chomped Vanjie's foot off.

"YAARRRRRRRR!!!" That just pissed her off more she did an extra super twirl 8000 supreme on the shark and it died. Vanjie dove under and grabbed Brooke's lifeless body and rapidly swam to shore.

"Oh God, Brooke..." Vanjie cried, but she wasn't giving up yet. She did CPR and mouth to mouth and took off her bikini top to make a tourniquet on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke woke up and coughed up water.

"V-Vanjie?! What..." Brooke passed out and an ambulance appeared and took her away. Vanjie ankle hurt then she remembered her foot got ate!

"YO WAIT FOR ME!" The ambulance was already gone so she took off her bikini bottoms and tied it around her ankle.

"Oh my goodness, Vanjie!" Utica said and she and Tina were standing there and they knelt down. Suddenly, the shark appeared again and it swallowed Vanjie whole!

"Oh uh uh!" Tina said and ripped the shark's mouth open and pulled Vanjie out.

"You're a pathetic loser! Go back to your mom's basement!" Tina screamed and the shark swam away in shame. Tine and Utica took a look at Vanjie and she seemed to be okay.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Once Vanjie and Brooke were taken care of, they went back to the motel and went to bed, never to speak of this atrocity of a trip again.


End file.
